League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2014
11:44 the only thing that I am trying hard to be is mentally ill 11:44 honestly, I think you're a bit too young 11:44 also, nice ad hominem, for someone who likes to point them out everywhere 11:44 wooo and another one 11:44 two in a row 11:44 let's make it three ? 11:44 I am fond of them, you know 11:45 and I was going for a third but now it wouldn't be as fun 11:45 the problem with you is that you go into this conversation assuming that I am an idiot 11:45 well, sure 11:45 I might be 11:46 though I doubt you're qualified to decide wether or not I am 11:46 but then again, probably not 11:46 I'm hurt, Psyk 11:46 you seem to think of me as some idiotic closet activist 11:46 I actually think you're smart 11:46 but 11:47 well, closet activists DO try to ingrain me every once in a while, indeed 11:47 intellect and ethics 11:47 aren't intertwined 11:47 I generally prove them wrong and they go back to sulking 11:47 I don't have ethics 11:47 what good are they 11:47 maybe that was the wrong word 11:47 morality? 11:47 I don't have that either 11:47 it implies having a point of view and I hate those 11:48 then why does your speech reek of sympathy 11:48 now that you've derailed the topic enough to hide that you were disproven on the main point in a matter of seconds, are you happy enough that we can change the topic ? 11:48 sympathy ? 11:48 ha 11:48 no 11:48 it reeks of hatred 11:49 I'm on the side of the underdog because it's not the overdog 11:49 if it becomes the overdog, I'll hate it all the same 11:49 if I become the overdog, I'll probably drug myself to death 11:50 as for you, you're some guy who think that being nihilist inplies being a jerk and that because you can't get what you want then no one should 11:50 oh, but I have 11:50 everything 11:50 I want 11:50 clan, kin and enemies to fight 11:50 really ? you own a stash of every delicious, funny and amusing thing in the world then ? 11:50 pray invite me 11:50 I want to enjoy it as well 11:51 you have it, though 11:51 nope 11:51 it's called hentai, man 11:51 I have a sack of meat and electrical impulstions 11:51 sions* 11:51 not enough for ya? 11:51 11:51 it's never enough 11:51 Who are you, to stand here? 11:51 a sack of meat 11:51 who are YOU 11:52 He is mister... May i answer? 11:52 anyway 11:52 being human is being stupid 11:52 and you strive to be human 11:52 So your saying ur an alien? 11:53 let that be the closing statement 11:53 alien, right 11:53 I can go with that 11:53 unless I don't get a lightsaber 11:53 well, I've already made mine, so why not 11:54 by the way, when you came in 11:54 I wasn't "defending the mistreated" 11:54 iak asked for info about french minorities 11:54 there goes the closing statement 11:54 I provided facts 11:54 yeah, I know 11:54 yep 11:54 it's speeding out of view 11:54 but there was a hidden 11:54 something 11:55 hidden ? 11:55 lawl 11:55 "I can't see it but I want it to be in it" 11:55 "HENCE it is hidden" 11:55 no, it was more like 11:55 well 11:55 time to continue with my project 11:55 can you at least try not to use circular logic every once in a while 11:55 "I'm providing facts, only I'm letting my personal perspective shape them" 11:55 lawl no 11:55 that would be entirely stupid 11:55 subliminal messaging and such 11:56 yeah right 11:56 if I hadn't sensed it, I'd have just kept quiet 11:56 how is that subliminal to tell that people are forced to live like cattle when it's a FACT 11:56 if I'd have sensed that you're on the majority's side, I'd have spoken out in favor 11:56 liar 11:56 not in this case 11:57 aaaaaaand I got lost in tvtrope 11:57 nah, you'd have trolled anyway 11:57 probably less since you're racist as hell but eh 11:57 y'know what racism is ? 11:57 who doesn't 11:58 it's a malignant fear to have your sex partners taken away by people you don't know 11:58 it's a big step towards intelligence, but it's not intelligence yet 11:58 you know, I'm not racist 11:58 I just don't like certain ethnicities 11:58 "foreigners live in a rump that's a tumor on the face of the city I WILL CAREFULLY NOT PRECISE THAT THEY HAVE NO CHOICE ABOUT IT" 11:58 ... 11:58 that's the definition of racism... 11:59 I know how it sounds 11:59 "not liking certain ethnicities" 11:59 but for example 11:59 that's the definition of racism. 11:59 say a guy doesn't like hot-blooded people 11:59 right? 11:59 and a certain ethnicity happens to have that trait 11:59 I wouldn't say it counts as racist 11:59 yeah right 11:59 I'd hate a guy of my own race acting like that all the same 11:59 because belonging to an ethnicities MEANS having certain traits 12:00 y* 12:00 still racism. 12:00 then I'm racist 12:01 when you're an idiot, you're an idiot. regardless of riches or ethnicity. and if you think those criterias can be used to pick who's an idiot and who's not, you're an idito 12:01 again, it's as simple as that 12:01 idiot* 12:01 ugh 12:01 all those insults 12:01 these are facts, though 12:01 my heart's a pitter-patter 12:01 how can I talk about an idiot without using the word idiot 12:01 you didn't strike me as one to care about political correctness. 12:01 unless it serves you, of course, since you're also an hypocrite. 12:02 hohoh 12:02 look who's talking 12:02 at least I'm aware when I'm giving myself preferential treatment 12:02 and when I'm ignoring my own rules 12:02 or at least I'm having them not apply to me when I feel like it 12:02 you don't have rules 12:03 well, neither do I 12:03 there's honesty in my hypocrisy 12:03 but at least I'm not using that for idiocy 12:03 no, there's not 12:03 you won't even admit yours 12:03 "I'm honest because I'm an hypocrite" is a huge fallacy, y'know 12:04 way to stretch my words 12:04 now you're just doing that to feel good /feirundquote 12:04 I said I'm aware of my own hypocrisy 12:04 you said "I am away of my hypocrisy hence I am honest" 12:04 aware* 12:05 ah well 12:05 not true 12:05 I just meant I'm more honest than you 12:05 unlike you, I'm not pretending to know what goes inside other people's heads 12:05 only to make guesses 12:05 because I'm not pretending to not be a bastard 12:05 you just assume stuff then troll when you're proven wrong 12:05 ...you do that all the time 12:05 ... 12:06 I AFFIRM being a bastard, you idiot 12:06 it's a QUALITY 12:06 you're not a bastard, just a hypocrite 12:06 for somebody who doesn't pretend to know shit 12:06 you sure call everything a lot of names 12:06 honestly, you're the biggest hypocrite here 12:06 way to twist my words 12:06 I learned from you 12:07 also 12:07 whatever happened to the closing statements 12:07 can we please wrap this up 12:07 you will lie about anything if it makes you pass as the best person in sight 12:07 true 12:07 which, incidentally, you're not 12:07 not true 12:07 can we end 12:07 don't you do that to, you know 12:07 "feel better about yourself" 12:07 which you didn't want me to 12:07 (and I don't) 12:08 (honestly, that was your biggest error here) 12:08 I've made no errors 12:08 you've made one every sentence 12:08 I can take a lot of insults and word twisting 12:08 but this is just 12:08 unfair, you know 12:08 well, wrong word 12:08 not errors 12:08 hurts my feelings 12:08 I meant lies 12:08 I'll take that 12:08 who cares about your feelings ? you don't care about anyone's that's not you. 12:08 not true 12:08 I care about my kinsmen 12:09 until you don't 12:09 that remains to be seen 12:09 "I care about a group of person and everyone else can go fuck themselves" great, you have evolved from racist to fascist 12:09 change of topic? 12:10 that statement did me so much honor 12:10 I'm still waiting for you to do one 12:10 that I'm not gonna say anything more 12:10 good, because it was my biggest insult of the night 12:10 wanna LoL ? 12:10 yeah 12:11 Iak 12:11 wanna join us? 12:12 I think he's drawing his EU lolis 12:12 iak, if your france wears a french maid dress, you'll lose 30 street creds 12:12 I could 12:12 Psy 12:13 there's already a France 12:13 and he's a posh, sex-loving peacock 12:13 does it have a french maid dress 12:13 'cause funnily enough these aren't french 12:13 well, iak 12:13 if you're coming 12:13 connect up 12:13 in his female version, he's more often wearing the pretty dresses of olden Queens 12:13 that's inaccurate 12:14 coming 12:14 well, less queens 12:14 more noblewomen 12:14 remind me your name on EUW 12:14 Vermillion Blade 12:14 you unfriend me so much that I gave up on readding you so I have to write it out every time 12:15 meanwhile, I'm drawing Serbia 12:16 all I know about serbia is that I had crush on a serbian girl when I was a wormling 12:16 so you comin' or not 12:16 I am 12:16 just give me a sec 12:18 deviantart, can you PLEASE give me a pic of samus aran that's not boobs 12:18 http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/352/8/8/samus_by_brokenteapot-d354dgk.png 12:19 there's even a guy who gave the varia suite breasts. 12:19 that or no ribssuite 12:20 well 12:20 my friends saw a drawing of Baranya I made (a region between Croatia and Hungary) 12:20 one of them said she looked like a flat-chested Samus 12:20 :V 12:21 http://th06.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2010/241/1/a/1a93aa8d2f4d66c1dbe68f11effdb0ff-dq8c9o.jpg best one yet 12:22 honestly though, besides the frontal hair style 12:22 she looks nothing like Samus 12:22 errrr 12:22 ah 12:22 no 12:22 you mean yours 12:22 she's much shorter, and her pony tail is different 12:22 and yes, I meant mine 12:22 yeah, the one I linked might not seem like the recent blondebimbos but that's how metroid prime's samus looked 12:22 no ponytail 12:22 just thought you'd be interested to see, but meh 12:23 and more desaturated hair 12:23 of course I would 12:23 also 12:23 you may want smite 12:23 true, true 12:25 so 12:25 are you showing me your drawing or not ? 12:25 I would, no scanner 12:25 don't worry, I won't go harsh comment on it 'cause well, yer not trying as much as mineko to be good 12:25 it's why nothing came from me at all 12:26 ah 12:26 and if I'm uploading her 12:26 I want to finish my project first 12:26 so I can upload the entire cast in a btach 12:26 batch* 12:26 DRAW ME A MOP 12:27 being held by a French maid? sure 12:27 but... 12:27 mop... 12:27 why would you defile the purity of the Mop with maidy maids :( 12:29 TEH 12:29 I GOT LIKE 12:29 TEN WHOLE KARMAS 12:29 'm god now. 12:37 ? 12:37 eh? 12:37 confiscated 12:55 hey 12:56 Hello everyone. 12:57 Chat must be dead today... aw. 12:59 Welp, ok then, bye! 01:06 WWFWXY6RCRDDAV 01:06 arctic ops varus 01:06 taken in eune 01:06 someone from euw should try it 01:06 also there's a couple of ward codes 01:06 nope 01:06 "already been used" 01:06 damn :( 01:06 RWQTPER4V2M7DT 01:06 RWGPVNMWU2QW9N 01:07 Dude 01:07 Those codes work once 01:07 RWGCYDNREMRDKY 01:07 And once only 01:07 Across all servers 01:07 i got artic ops on both servers with the same code 01:07 so they work 01:08 Hmhm 01:09 hoy 01:09 So I got called a virgin by a bunch of Germans who told me to shut up 01:13 Uh 01:13 What? 01:18 hey Izk 01:35 Well I would normally greet you Demise, but it's been so long since you joined that you've gone "Away" 01:38 hmm? 01:38 no, I hit away because I switched computers for a bit 01:39 hello, though 01:39 it seems that I failed to succesfully drag us down 01:43 Psy 01:43 Oz wants to join 01:43 What say you 01:43 I let my acts speak for me 01:44 connect up, oz 01:44 I did 01:45 Oh 01:45 Now I remember 01:45 I don't have you added because I can 01:45 . 01:45 ? 01:45 Can't type umlauts on my gaming PC 01:45 "ozuar is not available to invite" 01:45 oz, just copypaste 01:45 Fellknäuel 01:45 Too much work 01:45 Also 01:45 Brian, can you enter teambuilder 01:45 I accepted your request 01:45 he can't 01:46 let's match 01:46 DAMNIT 01:46 They limited it to level 25 01:46 I can do blinds! 01:46 a while ago 01:46 Level minimums... 01:46 I'm sivir 01:46 Mehhh.... 01:47 or nunu 01:47 nunu, not sivir 01:48 I confused the two 01:52 mew mew~ o/ 02:06 planett 02:13 i want to see a night sky with stars all over 02:15 TPP 02:15 is still struggling against The Ledge 02:22 What game are they playing now? 02:22 randomized firered 02:23 interesting 02:24 oh, I can see how this would be a problem area 02:25 they can input more than one command at a time now? 02:28 two 02:29 they struggled here in red too 02:34 AND IT'S THE CRASH 03:37 Including Anna. c: 03:54 hmm 04:18 mew~ 04:19 Isn't it that the skin codes that are from PAX are free? 04:21 Why did I ask that? Because some dude tweeted that he snagged off an Arctic Ops Varus skin code. 04:22 I was wondering if Rito were giving away skin codes for free in PAX. 04:22 A fool. 04:22 What do you mean by that? 04:32 I got (volibear) 04:38 Rito isn't giving details of the next champion? 05:03 herro 05:04 O O 05:04 ok 05:04 bye bye 05:23 my chat keeps dying Q_Q 05:23 Neon 05:23 are you going to moonwatch 05:23 also logger keeps crashing in my firefox 05:29 eww why would I watch the moon 05:34 Wanna go watch the moon with me? c: 05:45 (Diana) : I watch alone 06:25 hi Rin 06:25 hi 06:26 how you doin 06:26 perfectly fine. 06:28 ~ 06:28 good to know 06:28 hm 06:29 what's your opinion on maxing Q first on Jax 06:30 :V 06:31 I asked that question from you a while back. 06:31 you don't max Q on jax unless you really to stick to the target, W is straight up better. 06:32 yeah, I know 06:32 just wondering what you think of it 06:32 And you're also playing AD jax. 06:32 it's actually really good against Quinn top 06:32 :V 06:32 It is. 06:32 because otherwise you've got chance. 06:33 do you play Rumble, RIn? 06:33 once in 4 months or so ? 06:33 I see 06:33 Why ? 06:33 friend of mine was asking me for opinions on certain champions 06:34 he was the one who thought me about the Jax Q max thing 06:34 Main reason i find rumble's damage lacking, him being boring to play and i tend to mess his ult up. 06:34 `Main reason is 06:34 and he mains AP Nasus, Renek, Alistar top and Garen 06:35 Ah. 06:36 he also plays Wukong and Elise, used to Shyv (guess why he stopped) and is currently studying Rumble 06:36 he asked about maxing E first 06:37 oh, right, his main jungler is Warwick as well 06:38 his old WW build was derpy as hell 06:38 Maxing E on rumble is when you're up against ranged matchups, matchups that outbully you so you'll need to farm safely 06:39 (Thresh) against (AAtrox) 06:39 so, Q is better otherwise? 06:39 good luck 06:39 i think so. 06:39 Not a rumble main, but from what i've seen yes. 06:39 because it gives a constant and steady damage flow. 06:39 alright 06:40 Fred says thanks 06:40 Hm. 06:40 (SHen) 06:40 Shen jungle is fun now 06:41 No i mean. 06:41 if you ignore his early clear speed 06:41 SHen's a unique tank. 06:41 yeah 06:41 but he's more fighter 06:41 less CC, more damage 06:41 He's more resistant to sustained damage. 06:41 yeah 06:42 because he can't trade against burst 06:42 mhm. 06:42 reliably that is 06:42 Who else ? 06:42 (Nasus) comes to mind 06:42 bbl 06:42 game started 06:42 kk 06:42 good luck 07:00 Man 07:00 The things I'd do for rootbeer right now 07:06 2 game nami mid 2 penta :D 07:06 me or nami 07:06 who is awesome :DDDDDDDDD 07:06 08:05 Hello guys 08:08 I've no idea why 08:08 But when I read the phrase "All you need is love" 08:08 I read it in a child's voice 08:09 Well, in my head 08:32 Disney? 08:33 @kate https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4ThvBNZdGcQ 08:34 Seen it, hun. c: 08:35 Ah ok 10:06 Hm. Hey. 10:25 Hm. Hey. 10:33 Hi 10:35 hi 10:35 Oh well, bbl. lunch. 10:35 Hi, I guess. 10:35 hello 10:36 anybody here? 10:37 me 10:37 hi. 10:37 vraisemblably iak 10:37 blood soon 10:37 teh's stalking as usual 10:37 Meow. 10:37 zedong ? 10:37 Shi 10:38 ppers ? 10:38 Hey, Yatalu. 10:38 I am Chinese 10:38 No, I meant shi as in 是 10:38 What are you up to? 10:39 Mm, editing the wiki I'm gonna adopt, reading up on a story I wrote 3 years ago, procrastinating. 10:39 What about you? 10:39 I honestly don't think I can play anymore unless it's a 3+ queue 10:39 No, as in: what are you doing here? 10:39 Oh. 10:40 Uh, I followed your link and then I clicked to join the chat. 10:40 So nothing, really. 10:40 I see. 10:40 that and I'm growing very intolerant as a support 10:40 Enjoy your stay then. c: 10:41 Why can we be here? 10:41 eh.... 10:41 I used to be support all the time in another game. 10:41 I had a power to resurrect my team members, which was pretty cool. 10:41 MMO? 10:41 Yep. 10:41 Supports in MMOs are great 10:41 you're the white mage 10:42 and everyone likes you 10:42 Called Loong, which I think is originally Chinese or something. 10:42 you keep them alive, and if you die, the team crumbles 10:42 you're appreciated... 10:42 nngh... 10:42 Well they didn't like me! They were constantly whining I had to be faster while obviously I can't make the recharge of that power faster than 30s 10:42 "OMG FU NOOB HEALER WHY NO HEAL ME OMG" 10:42 ^Yes that. 10:43 strange 10:43 when I played MMOs 10:43 Well I think it's a bit of both :[[]]p 10:43 the tanks get flamed most often 10:43 and even then, they rarely do 10:44 Well they were mostly whining, not really flaming. 10:44 true, true 10:44 But those were teams at the spot, so no long-term team members, which probably also influences that 10:44 pretty much 10:44 Long-term team members learn what your abilities are after a while and understand that it takes X seconds 10:44 guilds never whine or flame at each other 10:44 and if faults are found, they atleast teach 10:44 yeah, tanks get flamed most 10:45 but everyone can get flamed for stupid reasons 10:45 I remember playing WoW, and our team almost halved Deathwing's HP. Other members are asleep when we played. *Sigh* Good times. c: 10:45 I kind of miss that game now. 10:45 My character was adorable. 10:45 I miss Loonscape. 10:45 >: 10:45 also 10:45 Dragonica was shutdown 10:45 only existing server is in Europe 10:45 gah. 10:46 I enjoyed RPGs like DSII. 10:46 dragonica ? 10:46 also, pay wakfu >:D 10:46 play* 10:46 http://en.dragonica.gpotato.eu/ 10:46 I'm not into MMOs that much, but they're good. 10:46 Dragonica is what happens 10:46 if MapleStory and Dragon's Nest 10:46 had a baby 10:46 and such an adorable baby it is 10:47 it was just... dripping... with character, and adorable 10:49 ew, gpotato 10:50 these guys are famous for plopping a ton of good MMOs, making money out of them, and then forgetting about them 10:50 even worse, then 10:53 why do I feel so... 10:53 murderous right now 10:57 ... and hungry 10:57 hmm 10:57 gonna find something to eat 10:58 Evening chaps and chaperons ~ 10:59 Hi 10:59 Hello Nymph , Demise, Orange. 11:00 Ohai blood 11:00 welp, nothing to eat atm 11:00 will have to go out later 11:00 Order pizza ~? 11:00 probably 11:00 I demand a tariff of 2 slices :D 11:01 no 11:01 I'll eat the whole thing in my corner 11:01 But :< 11:01 * Ice Nymph sad sad 11:02 but what? 11:03 A man pizza shall not be shared 11:03 Uh. 11:03 Unless you are paying for it 11:03 Nymph. 11:03 Hello felza 11:03 hello ppl 11:03 You called me earlier ? 11:03 hey oj 11:03 http://hearthstoneplayers.com/the-curse-of-naxxramas-cards-constructed/ 11:03 Ah, it's fine, needed to know something, Asked Rivu. 11:04 Hello fel fel 11:04 i saw that, oj 11:04 Ah, okie, my bad, phone was on silent. 11:04 so I probably threw a game so hard that I made us lose, and it actually made me feel... cozy. 11:04 And also midrange hunter is rising 11:04 Hello Felza. 11:04 Do me a small favor. 11:04 So fck control warrior 11:05 oh 11:05 sorry 11:05 hello nymphy 11:05 and 11:05 um 11:05 rin 11:05 Yes ? 11:05 what favor do you ask of me? 11:05 Ah 11:05 nevermind. 11:06 ??? 11:06 I remembered what i want to ask you ~ 11:06 oh 11:06 sure 11:06 ask away 11:06 I don't need to ask :X 11:06 because i remember the answer to the question. :3 11:06 ... 11:06 o..kaay.... 11:07 The song, akatsuki arrival, i forgot the name so i wanted to ask you again. 11:07 oh ok 11:07 >Akatsuki 11:07 Reminds me of Faguto. 11:07 Ahri, it translates to red moon. 11:07 I hate Faguto. 11:07 Who doesn't. 11:08 besides half of humanity of course. 11:08 hum, i do like the song. 11:08 such a shame that the name Akatsuki is marred by the series then 11:08 It used to be good back then. 11:09 And then 11:09 the filler nation attacked. 11:09 Kishimoto not ending it made it fall down from good to complete shit. 11:09 And the plot got way too stuck up it's own ass. 11:10 Dudududuuuu 11:10 The 1st time i heard the word akatsuki was code geass though. 11:10 Code geass ? 11:11 You code geass 11:11 first time I heard Akatsuki was the name of a song this Japanese violinist wrote 11:11 That mecha anime with bewbs 11:11 Mhm, one episode had some heist named Operation akatsuki. 11:11 And a good a plot 11:11 Oj, tell me a mecha anime without boobs. 11:11 Hmmm 11:12 Little battlers experience 11:12 Gundam...? 11:12 As far as i know, Gundam 00 had little to no emphasis on that. 11:12 Gundam is boring 11:12 I meant the original 11:12 That Valvenrave? 11:12 there's tons of Gundam series anyway 11:13 many gundam series have no emphasis on boobs 11:13 00's storyline was subpar in my books, but eh 11:14 Okay fien. 11:14 I lose ~ 11:14 lose what 11:14 hm, going to sleep for a bit. 11:14 meh 11:14 Ah 11:14 okie. 11:14 tbh 00 was one of the better gundam series 11:14 Sweet dreams 11:14 seed and destiny was just bad for me 11:15 I haven't watched any gundam series's other than 00, but the story was indeed really good. 11:15 Wait, Rin. 11:15 Yes ? 11:15 well, if you compare 00 to Seed and Seed Destiny, there's no contest 11:15 You're playing somewhere ? 11:16 <.< i said i'm going to sleep. 11:16 that's like comparing lobster to a bucket of dead fish 11:16 oh right :X 11:16 but 00, in itself, was subpar, imo 11:16 Can i bowwow EUW then ? 11:16 All yours. 11:16 Sankyu ~ 11:16 subpar to? 11:17 as an anime. 11:17 Alright then. 11:17 i wonder sometime 11:17 i'm off. 11:17 See you all later ~ 11:17 if thee is an anime you believe that has good storyline 11:18 because obviously you never remember any anime I like 11:18 He likes H & C iirc. 11:18 `liked. 11:18 instead remembering whatever I dislike 11:18 still likes 11:18 whatever. 11:18 because, obviously you are skeptical to everything I like 11:18 Bai bai blood ~ 11:19 more often then not, you call something bad or subpar or shit 11:19 more than you call something good 11:19 I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to have standards and opinions on what I like or dislike 11:19 Whoa whoa. 11:19 cool it you two. 11:19 did I say I hate 00? I love it 11:20 I just say the story in itself is subpar 11:20 as an anime 11:20 but what can you do 11:20 it's an anime about giant robots 11:20 i didnt say you hate it. 11:20 the hell is 00 11:20 gundam? 11:20 Gundam 11:20 then why are you all up in my grill for calling it subpar 11:20 yes 11:20 hm. 11:20 Gundam 00 11:20 eh 11:20 i was never into that past wing 11:20 anyone care to join this poor poor nymph in a game ? 11:21 unless you want me to throw and feel proud of it 11:21 don't invite me 11:21 You're not even online 11:21 I'm watching my friends on NA 11:21 Ah. 11:21 I'm playing on EUW. 11:21 I know 11:22 EUW 200,ping too stronk 11:22 Though, why would you throw and feel proud :P 11:22 why? because me and Rin played a game 11:22 I was pretty sure we won, so I decided to split push as Leona 11:22 and our team started dying in teamfights by diving like freaking idiots 11:22 so they asked me to stick 11:22 I decided to continue splitpushing 11:23 and pretty much ignore the team 11:23 so yeah 11:23 Ouch. 11:23 I was actually happy 11:23 that we lost 11:23 but then again. 11:23 Leona. 11:23 really is a bad splitpusher and amazing at teamfights. 11:23 I know, and I was already stressed out, so I wanted to let my hair down by screwing around in that game 11:23 apparently, I couldn't get a break 11:23 Unless you're ulting to clear waves as well, but there are turrets too, she needs a TF to push. 11:24 because they decided to feed the Darius who already died 12 fucking times 11:24 ouch 11:24 i just stop playing if i get a few losses in a row 11:24 too much stress will get to you 11:24 it wasn't just the losses 11:24 especially if you're the one position who can't carry whatsoever 11:24 it's the fact I'm put into support with a marksman who doesn't cooperate 11:25 And, what was rin playing ? 11:25 first a Sivir who thinks she calls the shots when she keeps trying to duel Quinn. 11:25 Sivir duelling Quinn. 11:25 then a Jinx who decides to dive at level 3 11:25 god, only a lucian or vayne should duel quinn. 11:25 anything else gets whomped. 11:25 and then blames losing lane on me using Anivia support 11:26 "gg, bot gone" 11:26 but. 11:26 even though we can pretty much outtrade if she fucking put her head in the game 11:26 bird is legit support. 11:26 and then, next game 11:26 was Elise support and Rin as Vayne 11:26 and she kept going aggro 11:26 oh. 11:27 and taking bad trades 11:27 Sp job is too take blame 11:27 Rin's vayne. 11:27 and keeps getting hooked 11:27 not really 11:27 Hello ozuar 11:27 you never blame the support 11:27 Hi 11:27 it's like blaming your mother 11:27 God, she has the moves, but she's more aggressive than any other adc she plays. 11:27 But all the vayne players said that 11:27 we lost that game, and Amumu and Riven kept blaming us for doing badly down bot 11:27 people who blame supports are people who would yell at their own birth mother 11:27 They diss my sp heimer skillz 11:28 Ah. 11:28 even though Riven was bad and just got camped by our Amumu 11:28 seriously 11:28 WHO THE FUCK 11:28 Wait why am i still in Q 11:28 DOUBLE TAPS R 11:28 ON RIVEN 11:28 Sp heimer great at disengage 11:28 me. 11:28 well. 11:28 i double tap 11:28 but you know what i mean. 11:28 Well I would if I ever played Riven 11:28 But y'know 11:28 That's because I suck as her 11:28 and in case you don't it means "double tapping if they're low" 11:29 then next game, top gets fed, jungle gets fed, mid fucks over, and Rin suddenly got really passive with Vayne 11:29 i can't top anything except warwick 11:29 and unless that riven was double tapping at full health. 11:29 when I played... Leona. 11:29 What 11:29 WHAT 11:29 WHAAAAAAAAAT 11:29 Rin + Vayne + Passive = not happening 11:29 Nymph, thing is 11:29 no really, it just can't happen. 11:29 Rin + Passive = Not happening afaik 11:29 you do more damage with your combo 11:29 if you start with R, combo, R 11:29 Im too passive to be a laner 11:29 Az. 11:30 hah 11:30 situational. 11:30 butters reminded me of my team's jungler 11:30 1. They run when you ult. 11:30 dude had nothing but scaling runes 11:30 2. you might someone low on health. 11:30 `might find. 11:30 builds tanky on non-tank junglers 11:30 sure 11:30 and vice versa 11:30 Lawl 11:30 but the thing is 11:30 Rin says i'm too hesitant on my steroids though. 11:30 who the hell 11:30 is going to escape you 11:30 once you're in melee range anyway 11:30 I never said that im passive as a jungler 11:30 Many can. 11:30 Well 11:31 few can 11:31 but who was she doing that too any way ? 11:31 the only reason we kept him was because he was the closest to us distance-wise 11:31 everyone 11:31 and the enemy team was ? 11:31 you said hooks so there's thresh 11:31 or blitz 11:31 Lucian, Kass(the Kass tried to fight her 1v1, no excuse), Yi, Tryn and minionwaves 11:32 btw, Kass beat her 1v1 11:32 Wait. 11:32 She ulted minion waves ? 11:32 yes. 11:32 Lucian / kass / yi / trynd can get away. 11:32 NYMPH 11:32 THEY 11:32 FOUGHT HER 11:32 well, maybe not trynd unless hurr durr big walls. 11:32 IN MELEE RANGE 11:32 EVEN LUCIAN 11:32 okay silly. 11:32 who 11:32 calm down. 11:32 who ulted minion waves 11:32 Riven apparently 11:33 ooooooooooo 11:33 kaaaaaaaaaay. 11:33 Well,i once saw eve ulting minions. 11:33 next game, we had a crit Xin 11:33 Hello kitteh 11:33 and that was the funniest i had ever seen 11:33 IE, Mallet, zeal 11:33 that wasn't me >:( 11:33 YAY~ 11:33 hm. 11:34 Crit Xin wants to dive and feed the 3/12 Darius~! 11:34 that looks like my derp xin build. 11:34 hai orange 11:34 oh crap, Darius got a triple kill with 3 shut downs! 11:34 Zerks / Botrk / Youmu / IE / Hydra / Mallet 11:34 Now. 11:34 brb 11:34 Jelly 11:37 jelly 11:37 also depending on the champion 11:37 back 11:37 some people will ult waves 11:37 welp. 11:38 i ate a jelly in 3 mins 11:38 with riven ? 11:38 WHEEE ~ 11:38 grats 11:38 now i've got to get out of here 11:38 And now to go feed with yasuo 11:38 What 11:38 Non 11:38 NO 11:38 play nice peoplee 11:38 Riven also wasted her ult 11:38 Don't take me awayyy 11:38 especially you mistress 11:38 C'EST UNE POUPEE DE SON 11:38 trying to secure a kill 11:38 QUI FAIT NON NON NON 11:38 on Tryn. 11:38 personne lui avait dit 11:39 Veh. 11:39 qu'on pouvait dire oui 11:39 didn't even get an assist 11:39 It's fine. 11:39 Rin allowed me to use her Acc if the need for kicking arises. 11:46 bbl 12:19 Pff 12:19 stomping scrubs 12:19 ? 12:19 heh 12:19 31/7/7 (Jinx) 12:19 well 12:19 I just told Ozuar why I think 00 is subpar 12:19 Felza not here though 12:20 Subpar i guess. 12:20 but at the time i watched it. it was amazing. 12:20 don't get me wrong 12:20 I think it's a great watch 12:20 it's amazing and fun 12:20 but storywise 12:21 it's lacking, and is almost pretty bad when it comes down to it 12:21 long time 12:21 yeah 12:21 hi Cheese 12:21 wb Briann 12:22 very long time, surprised to see, you still remember me 12:22 I'm glad 12:22 well 12:22 I remember that nymph knows a secret of yours 12:22 it involves physical punishment, afaik 12:22 I see 12:23 am I correct, though? 12:23 Can't remember... my minds a blur 12:23 Oh 12:23 hey cheesy. 12:23 Sup, long time 12:24 no talk? 12:24 been like 2-3 years? 12:25 mhm. 12:25 Message Wall:CheeseDomination/User talk archive 12:25 here, 12:25 to boost yer memory 12:26 Oh my oh my 12:26 Yes 12:26 remember now 12:27 :V 12:28 Nymph is stinky 12:28 woah 12:30 ? 12:30 a lot changed 12:31 for the better of course 12:32 What 12:32 i'm no stinky 12:32 Fu 12:32 :[ 12:33 welp be right back in like another 3 years or so :) 12:33 bai bai fun talking to ya, I'm ain't no fun no more, like I used to. 12:33 :3 12:33 Azri. 12:33 you poo poo 12:34 :[ 12:35 :D 01:01 hi 01:01 konnichiwa 01:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETw8pBZ3xSo#t=25 01:03 back. 01:05 echo 01:06 Mineko 01:06 I am at 01:06 a moment of weakness 01:06 hmm? 01:07 remember when you said you may sketch Irelia...? 01:07 yes 01:07 I did 01:08 can you... 01:08 draw her 01:08 being... tickled? :x 01:08 hmm... that's a lil challenging 01:09 nevermind then 01:09 it's just 01:09 a moment of weakness 01:09 ... it'll pass 01:10 that wouldn't stop me from trying 01:10 we'll meet on sunday 01:10 I'm already trying to 01:10 and I don't have to go back that day either, study week 01:10 but I'm not sure 01:11 where to put the arms 01:12 I'll come up with something 01:12 echoechoece 01:13 oh, thought I'm dead 01:13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9v1b8XNig8 01:13 so 90's 01:13 :V 01:14 snoop dog 01:15 (anivia) : puts on shades and chains. Snup burd. 01:15 hmm... tristana's normal sprite... 01:15 snoop burd 01:15 :P 01:15 wynaut 01:15 what about her normal sprite 01:15 the idea is funny 01:15 very lackluster 01:15 if only I can show you her pointing pose 01:16 (Anivia) : I'm so high man.... *crash* 01:16 (Valor) : Watch where you're flying. 01:16 ended up drawing something awesome 01:16 miraculously 01:16 oh? 01:16 I mean, first time I can feel "power" from my own art 01:17 couldn't recreate it anymore 01:18 because you felt like you created something 01:18 first time I played an RTS was like that as well 01:18 "I'm controlling an army! I feel powerful!" 01:19 and then it becomes 01:19 first time I played RTS 01:19 "meh, I wish the army was bigger and stronger" 01:19 I bought one of everything 01:19 and then I wondered why easy computers own me so har 01:19 hard 01:20 why can't my 1 zergling 1 hydralisk 1 mutalisk beat anything? ;_; 01:20 that was when I was 8 01:21 pfff 01:21 I remember when I mostly won games by spamming marines 01:21 then I switched to protoss 01:21 and spammed zealots 01:21 and then a mutalisk appeared 01:21 "fuck, I can't attack it" 01:22 "fuck Protoss, useless race" 01:22 lol 01:23 then I played WC3 01:23 and I liked to play night elves 01:23 because archer spammin 01:23 I liked to uproot my base 01:23 and sent them to attack the enemy base 01:24 "HOLY SHIT, MOVING BASES" 01:24 "THEY CAN ATTACK TOO" 01:24 preferred the undead tho 01:24 dead dragons 01:25 KFC being uncharacteristic 01:25 gave me 4 large pieces of breasts and thighs 01:27 I like breastmeat 01:27 man 01:27 shooo full 01:27 stopped eating kfc since you can't choose portions anymore 01:27 >_> 01:28 really? 01:28 they let me choose how I please 01:28 :D 01:28 cept this guy was so adamant about not letting me getting a drumstick 01:28 and kept saying "these 4 pieces are big enough" 01:29 that I ordered a fifth piece, just for a drumstick 01:29 >:[ 01:29 I had it in reverse 01:30 breast > thigh > back> drumstick > wings 01:30 my preference anyway 01:30 I occasionally eat fast food. 01:30 don't get me wrong 01:30 My usual diet usually includes some beef and vegetables. 01:30 I like breasts and thig- 01:30 (Akali) : *SLAP* 01:30 OW. 01:31 but yeah, I just enjoy eating drumsticks 01:31 I'm almost a carnivore 01:31 I dislike the texture of a lot of vegetables 01:32 I'm an omnivorous person tbh. 01:32 soft vegetables give me issues 01:32 crunchy ones are okay with me 01:32 On a note, my boyfriend brought an Icelandic brew of awesomeness in a can. 01:33 I welcome mushrooms all day 01:33 no issues with lettuce and watercress 01:34 (Anivia) : Am snow, wind and ice~ 01:34 mustard leaves and asparagus as well 01:34 tolerate tomatoes and cucumbers sparingly 01:34 THIS SUNDAY 01:34 STAY TUNED 01:34 dislike the rest generally, but I can eat them (at the very least) 01:34 Anivia is gonna get 3 (wo)man ganked! >:D 01:34 do not tolerate onions 01:35 what 01:35 maybe 4, if Shyvana's done... :V 01:35 oh no you don't >:( 01:36 (Irelia) : Who needs Volibear and Trundle 01:36 (Riven) : When you have us to do the job for you 01:36 (Akali) : We'll... savour it~ 01:38 (Anivia) : Ahn~ Mineko, summoner! Help me! 01:38 =3= 01:39 :3 01:39 HMM... 01:39 hm? 01:39 nah, too difficult 01:39 (Anivia) : YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT?! YOU PERVERT. *summons ice cane* 01:39 oww oww oww 01:40 stahp 01:40 gomennasaaaaaaaaaaaai 01:40 iOS is not letting me connect to the network. 01:41 on a serious note though 01:41 I'd just love to see (Irelia) laugh 01:41 >_> 01:41 <_< 01:41 I'd love to be the one making her laugh as well, though 01:42 goddamnit... 01:42 * Akali bawls over. 01:43 dear lord my room is organized chaos 01:44 to describe my room 01:44 (Anivia) : A bwizzad bwew in hewe, master. 01:44 jumbled cables to my left, an alarm clock on top of a card 01:44 (Anivia) : I-I didn't do it, I pwomise. :< 01:44 fork and spoon on an unused cup to my left 01:45 tissue box behind my laptop that I somehow never thought of using it 01:45 a shaver, keys, half of a sharpener, broken phone, wallet to my right 01:46 clothes stacked up underneath me table 01:46 papers everywhere 01:46 everything but the anivia doll and my laptop is messed up 01:46 Hey guys, who wants do play some ARAM/Classic later? 01:47 well, don't think I can 01:47 before you do random pickups 01:47 you might want to ask where everyone is from 01:47 and what servers they play on 01:47 ^Yup 01:47 Thanks 01:47 he's talking to you >w> 01:48 So, yeah, I'm NA 01:49 SEA 01:50 artwork artwork 01:54 ngaaaaaah 01:54 my heart 01:54 my heaaaaaaarttttttttttt 01:54 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh 01:56 Hello peeps 01:57 What happened to you and yer heart. 01:57 ping me if ya need me 01:57 for now I'm werking on art 01:59 does someone know how much fury do Rene and Shyv receive from health relics in HA? 01:59 02:00 no, HA sucks 02:00 20 iirc 02:00 maybe ARAM sucks no HA 02:00 I just know Trynda receives 40 02:01 AP Tryn is stupid there 02:01 :V 02:01 what I ask and what you answer.. 02:02 :3 02:02 I'm looking for a main, is Diana good statwise? 02:02 Yes. 02:02 Urgot is best champion 02:02 main him 02:02 What 02:02 no. 02:02 God don't troll you silly boy. 02:03 Irelia best champ 02:03 main her 02:03 ... 02:03 * Akali stabs Nymph. 02:03 * Ice Nymph gets stabbed 02:03 Meh. 02:03 So. 02:03 http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2013/062/d/c/rip_ap_tryndamere_by_vsock-d5wwoh0.png 02:03 you can't take a joke. 02:03 but can dish them out. 02:04 I can take a joke, just depends on how far they go. 02:04 there are news to be broken 02:04 http://www.reignofgaming.net/news/27965-updated-warwicks-rework-full-kit-preview 02:05 not like Urgot means that much to you anyway 02:05 meh... 02:05 Eh. 02:05 Irelia? 02:05 you'd be surprised how much i like urgot. 02:05 nah. 02:05 Tch. 02:05 irelia's not too good atm. 02:05 I didn't think so 02:05 Diana on the other hand is solid. 02:05 Urgot is 02:05 I'm leaving. Will be on Steam if needed. 02:05 Bunch of prats. 02:05 bad but i do play him a lot. 02:05 hmmph. 02:06 It's gonna be Liss, Diana, Jinx or whoever you guys suggest 02:06 All 3 are solid. 02:06 jinx is really good. 02:06 Yeah, but I suck with her 02:06 Like everyone 02:06 I can only use Sona 02:06 I like jinx. 02:06 AP* Sona 02:07 I do too 02:07 got 32 kills last time i played her 02:07 Most kills I've ever had was 12 I think 02:07 If anyone wants to ARAM, I'm on NA, as the same name as here 02:07 Gotta gooooo 02:10 bah 02:10 forgot to save costume 02:12 Well that WW looks nice. 02:13 he went from "no cc" to "op cc" 02:14 Who? 02:14 yep 02:14 WW 02:14 http://www.reignofgaming.net/news/27965-updated-warwicks-rework-full-kit-preview 02:14 Linku? 02:14 Oh ? 02:14 must read 02:14 Ah well 02:14 i'm off for today. 02:15 sister's nagging me to play with her. 02:15 Bye nymphy 02:15 Bai 02:17 So ww new kit is.. 02:17 http://m.imgur.com/eTRv35p 02:18 his E is dampeer's E 02:20 Dampeer ? 02:22 HoN 02:22 a vampire 02:23 so he just walks up to you 02:23 breaks your ears 02:23 and you're forced to walk away from him 02:23 cool 02:23 totally cool... 02:24 That sounds. silly. 02:25 No shit it is. 02:28 now he plays a less niche role, and is just another DPS ganker 02:28 cool. 02:33 Well that was.. creepy. 02:33 ? 02:33 What was 02:33 I went outside for a bit. 02:34 and i heard a girl screaming somewhere far down the road :/ 02:37 I see 02:37 what kind of scream 02:39 Not.. the pleasant kind. 02:39 Dundundun 02:41 People in nearby homes went out to look but found nothing. 02:42 Dundundun 02:43 inb4 someone just played a sound clip or something 02:43 Hello felza 02:43 Possible. 02:43 <_< 02:43 This is the start of a great horror movie 02:43 Or a cliche one 02:44 Hello drag0on 02:44 Oh well. 02:44 hm 02:44 Wouldn't expect anything less from this country. 02:44 Hey. Is there anything you prefer in Dota than LoL? 02:44 hello oj 02:45 when the government officials themselves are a bunch of greedy bastards. 02:45 How good is renekmid ? 02:45 Very good 02:45 bad 02:45 oh got 02:45 CarBot 02:45 What ? 02:45 The animator? 02:45 Dragon's avatar 02:45 Carbot 02:46 YES 02:46 brb 02:46 IT WAS ME. 02:46 Lawl 02:46 Wasn't it someone related to starcraft ? 02:46 Rin 02:46 Search for diablols 02:46 Yes ? 02:47 Or carbot animation in youtube 02:47 Hey guys 02:47 oh 02:47 hello Rin 02:47 Hello pickles 02:47 I got a story 02:47 hi 02:47 that will interest you guys 02:47 Felza 02:47 yes? 02:48 "HI Felza" :X 02:48 oh ok 02:48 ): 02:48 thought u had something to ask me 02:48 http://i.imgur.com/hsNk05j.png 02:48 I found these cool people 02:49 Grats 02:49 Wonder if they sell the horse mask in perak 02:52 I'm surprised there wasn't a "Ride me, cowgirl" 02:52 somewhere in there 02:52 anyway 02:52 back 02:52 Wb mineker 02:52 Welp. nymph did a good work with jinx 02:54 hm 02:54 hm? 02:54 heck. 02:54 this is... odd 02:56 Lissandra's lore : Follows the watchers, kills all her successors to reclaim her place as leader of the Frostguard. 02:56 And? 02:57 Shi ni Itaru Aka Plot : One kills all of his descendants to reclaim his title as leader of the... Cult of the Watchers. 02:57 brb in game. 02:57 Dundu dun 02:57 Damn. 02:57 Well goodnight peeps 03:19 hi fei 03:20 good day 03:21 aye 03:23 wb veh 03:23 hey 03:24 apparently i made a grief mistake 03:24 hey Fei 03:24 sleepy... 03:24 i made a rarity on champions online 03:24 and swapped her primary and secondary colors 03:25 hey 03:25 she's now wearing purple jacket and pants 03:25 haven't you slept 03:25 no 03:26 will do so now 03:26 g'nite 03:26 nights azri 03:26 sleep tight 03:26 hopefully this will help me relax 03:27 that kid has a pole the size of kansas up his arse 03:28 eh? 03:29 always uptight 03:29 who? 03:30 actually, nevermind 03:30 i'm too sleepy to make a clear assumption 03:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=ZOGSMUIta_o ALL v CW 03:32 wb rin 03:50 /o/ 03:51 asdfghjkl chat's so inative 03:55 hello 03:56 hey 03:56 fo 03:57 hmmhmm 03:59 so 04:00 ? 04:00 what are you guys doing at the moment 04:00 reading a novel 04:01 which i really shouldn't be doing 04:01 but.. 04:01 well 04:01 what should you supposed to do 04:01 dang it 04:02 sharpened way too much 04:02 the pencil lines will make smudges if I do mistakes and erase them 04:03 i should be preparing for a psych test tmr 04:03 mmm 04:03 mineko 04:03 at the moment, I'm proposing you to play on Showdown 04:03 drawing 04:04 and because of how sharp the pencil is I have to draw extremely softly 04:06 Stub it 04:06 resharpen 04:06 echo 04:06 welcome back, Hime! 04:07 what hime 04:07 Playing atm. 04:07 ? 04:07 oh, rin 04:07 hm ? 04:09 nothing, I was just wondering who hime is 04:09 you've been here for a long time ._> 04:09 ^ 04:09 I don't usually see with titled with "hime" 04:09 you* 04:10 uh 04:10 just so you know 04:10 felza / nymph / veh 04:10 And fei 04:10 nein, I just see rin all the time 04:11 Truly i'm surprised. 04:11 I got the silly name from felza 04:11 I hated it. 04:11 and then nymph started teasing me on purpose. 04:13 :x 04:13 I'm sorry 04:14 cheese sandwiches 04:14 i will never be able rin. 04:14 all the sins i have commited 06:58 okay lol 06:58 Discussions aren't limited to league. 06:58 i'm just doing some research on turrets 06:58 i'm developing a strategy 06:58 but NSFW content , flaming aren't allowed. 06:59 ofcourse, i never flame anyways ^^ 06:59 also it's expected to be aware of the chat rules. 06:59 Now let us hear of this strategy of yours. 07:00 eh i just want to find the most effective builds for splitpushing yet still be effective in champion duels or teamfights 07:00 and estimated time to take down a turret with such build 07:00 There is no data specifically for that. 07:00 well i'm just gething the turret information 07:00 ^ 07:00 then i'll do the maths 07:01 There are few items useful for that. 07:01 like? 07:01 Ohmwrecker , lich bane ( or all the spellblade items ) , Youmu , SotD. 07:01 what is SotD? 07:02 oh nevermind 07:02 sword of the divine 07:02 does trinity count as spellblade item lol 07:02 i dont even know what that is 07:02 yes it does. 07:02 any item that builds out of sheen. 07:03 I'm doing it specificly for jax and tryndamere considering they are the easies to climb the solo q with 07:03 trinity is effective on jax, yomumu and SotD could work on tryndamere 07:04 splitpushing doesn't work if your team can't handle 4v5s. 07:04 ^ 07:04 Youmu can work on trynd. 07:04 i am considering taking teleport 07:04 don't bother with SotD. 07:04 hi guys 07:04 crits are wasted on towers anyway 07:04 so i can be in position ASAP 07:04 hello. 07:04 because SotD is a very very gimmicky item. 07:04 Shaw. 07:04 hello ^^ 07:05 Exactly. 07:05 what are you here talking to? 07:05 anyways i will play a game of league now then study, seeya 07:05 i'll try the strats tommorow 07:06 here talking to? 07:06 I mean, what topic are you talking about 07:07 :D 07:07 sorry for my bad English 07:07 Turrets. 07:07 Orew. 07:07 i'd recommend Yi if you want a split pusher. 07:07 Or Sivir. 07:08 (Shen) can work but a little slow. 07:08 Turrets 07:08 backdoor-ers 07:08 Exactly. 07:09 Pushing towers with thresh. 07:09 Yi is the best pusher at all time 07:09 even backdooring, he can win a turret in a 1v1 fight 07:10 although his health sucks :( 07:12 i'm irritated. 07:12 Yi's becoming popular. 07:14 20% pickrate 07:14 round about 07:14 fucking flare 07:16 ikr. 07:16 i really liked the flare. 07:17 now everyone is playing yi. 07:17 so i'm starting to hate it. 07:17 i still dont like it 07:17 and i love jungle tryndamere 07:17 i don't like it when everyone starts spamming my main :[ 07:18 i thought fiora was your main 07:18 or support viktor 07:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOGSMUIta_o GG vs Roccat 07:18 No. 07:18 my mains 07:19 (Vayne) (Master Yi) (Diana) (THresh) (Riven) (Shyvana) (Lulu) (Kha'xiz) (Zed) 07:19 And (Quinn) . 07:20 2 mains for each role. 07:20 k 07:24 Sometimes i wonder what gambit runs in their heads :/ 07:18 i thought fiora was your main 07:18 or support viktor 07:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZOGSMUIta_o GG vs Roccat 07:18 No. 07:18 my mains 07:19 (Vayne) (Master Yi) (Diana) (THresh) (Riven) (Shyvana) (Lulu) (Kha'xiz) (Zed) 07:19 And (Quinn) . 07:20 2 mains for each role. 07:20 k 07:24 Sometimes i wonder what gambit runs in their heads :/ 2014 04 15